community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Ian Duncan
Bio }} Personality Character history Season One Duncan set up a psych lab and invited his top students to help prove his hypothesis, "The Duncan Principle." He posited that the longer a subject was left to wait for something the more dramatic the person's subsequent breakdown would be. Annie Edison managed to join Duncan's pupils in observing the experiment and recruited her friends Troy Barnes and Abed Nadir to participate. Duncan allowed her to start the lab once all the test subjects were gathered in one room. Ian was amused when one of the guinea pigs, Ben Chang, immediately went berserk and stormed out. As the hours passed the room emptied and only Abed remained which frustrated Duncan. Furious that Abed wouldn't leave, Duncan angrily criticized Annie for bringing him. His class then started to document his breakdown which made Duncan cancel the experiment and end the test lab . Duncan served on a faculty tribunal alongside Dean Pelton and Ben Chang to deal with Britta Perry who cheated on a Spanish exam. The trial was being held in Borchert Hall at the edge of the swimming pool. Duncan and Chang's animosity towards each other reappeared as the two continually sniped at each other. During the recess they went off to clear the air between them. They argued all the way into the shower stalls in the men's locker rooms where Chang revealed he felt continually disrespected by Duncan. Their conversation was interrupted when they realized there was an overweight naked man showering in front of them. Back at the trial, Duncan and the rest of the tribunal were swayed by Jeff's argument that Britta should not be expelled for her actions. Duncan decided that she should instead be sentenced to a year's worth of therapy sessions conducted by him . At the end of the school year Duncan was drunk again while attending the school's transfer formal. While at the dance he insulted the Dean which led to an immediate suspension. Chang at that point had been fired due to falsified credentials and enrolled himself at Greendale to earn a legitimate teaching degree. Duncan had mocked him earlier for his situation, but Chang couldn't retaliate physically or he could be kicked out of school. Once Ian was suspended, Chang took advantage of that fact to hit him in the face with a roll of quarters . |image=Duncan Season One.jpg |caption= Professor Duncan in Season One. }} Season Two Season Three .}} Season Four . Towards the end of the school year, the study group flashes back to their time before attending Greendale. Jeff recalls how after being disbarred he was inspired to go back and earn a legitimate degree after encountering Chang. He had been handing out flyers for the school and Jeff asked him if his old client Ian Duncan still worked there. Chang told Jeff that Duncan had tenure there while also referring to him as a "drunken limey" .}} Season Five Season Six .}} Trivia Category:Community Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Greendale Faculty Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Jeff Winger Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Ian Duncan